Changelog
R116 – April 18, 2015 * Added reference files: furnace_recipes.txt and item_xp_reqs.txt. * Players can force the throwing of eggs by holding down CTRL. * Added recipes for all metal doors (didn’t notice they were missing until now). * Pigs can eat brown mushrooms in addition to carrots. * Increased heat level required for smelting nether quartz ore, emerald ore, diamond ore, redstone ore, and lapis ore (from heat level 1 to 2). R115 – ? * Minor adjustments to some GUIs (button placement and spacing). * Improved get-out-of-bed code. * The hardness of thin snow is now based on its thickness. * Thin snow that is 8 layers thick is converted to a full snow block. * Shovels, mattocks, and hoes are now effective vs full snow blocks. R114 – ? R113 – March 20, 2015 * Small animals can easily jump out of cauldrons. * Baby livestock are born with the lowest wellness rating of their parents. * Added recipes for transfering water / milk between bowls / buckets. * Dropped items made exclusively from snow or ice also have a chance of vanishing in hot biomes. * Items made exclusively from snow or ice have an increased chance of disappearing from the player’s inventory if player is burning. R112 – March 18, 2015 * Animals can no longer drink from covered cauldrons. * Items and animals no longer jiggle around when inside of cauldrons. * Baby animals inside of covered cauldrons are prevented from growing into adults. * Malnourished baby livestock are prevented from growing into adults. * Items made exclusively from snow or ice have a chance each tick of disappearing from player’s inventory when in hot biomes (jungle, desert, hell). R111 – ? * Infernal creepers drop more gunpowder. * Maximum quality for mithril added to material_max_quality.txt reference file. * Fixed bug that allowed improper fuel types in furnaces. * Minor improvements to boats. * Blazes are now able to launch fireball attacks through metal bars. * Fixed bug that caused player to be visible from first-person POV when lying in bed. * Fixed bug that prevented mycelium from spreading under fence posts, chests, and other blocks that don’t have full-sized bases. R110 – ? * Entities within 4 blocks of player are no longer subject to frustum culling. * Priority given to planting mushrooms instead of eating them. * Fixed bug that prevented player from picking up items inside of crop blocks. R109 – ? * Fire elementals and blazes are immune to weapons that are only enchanted with fire aspect or flame. * Frequency of vegetables appearing in abandoned mineshaft chests decreased. * Arrows can no longer hit entities through block corners. * Lots of code refactoring. R108 – February 22, 2015 * Random mob spawning is now restricted to darker areas (light level limit changed from 7 to 4). * Fixed error message that was displayed when riderless horses took fall damage. * Free-hanging vines can be extended by right-clicking anywhere on the existing vine (instead of having to right-click the narrow bottom edge). * Spiders are prevented from suffocating in nearby blocks when the world is reloaded. * Unarmed attacks on slimes, fire elementals and blazes always result in back-damage to the player. * Fixed bug that prevented negative-level players from inflicting a minimum of 1 point of melee damage per attack. * Zombies and ghouls only attempt to break through fences if they are targeting a player or are holding an effective tool such as an axe. R107 – February 20, 2015 * Abandoned mineshafts are only generated in hilly or mountainous biomes, and their frequency in those biomes has been halved. * Spider attack AI revisited (they seemed to have lost some of their brains after the CPU optimizations in R100). * Fixed a bug that allowed player to hit mobs through a solid block above their head. * Added a recipe for crafting leashes with sinew as an alternative to string. R106 – February 19, 2015 * Particle effects added for witherwood bushes. * Items and XP orbs can no longer be picked up through block corners (a clear line-of-reach is required). * Rails are no longer crushed by falling blocks. R105 – February 17, 2015 This update reorganizes the mod and is not compatible with earlier releases. This is the first and hopefully the last time backwards compatibility will be broken. * Invisible spiders removed. * Removed /give command * Mobs can see through solid glass blocks and ice. * Mobs can see through one layer of tall grass, vines, sugar cane, and leaves. * Mobs can always see through fences, gates, and metal bars. * Snowballs can be thrown through tall grass and open gates. * Arrows pass through metal bars all of the time and through leaf blocks most of the time. * Ghouls have the same door breaking AI as zombies. * Thrown projectiles such as eggs, snowballs, and potions have a 50% chance of passing through vines. * Experience cost is shown on enchantment tables instead of enchantment levels. * Golden apples provide less frequent but longer lasting regeneration. * The golden apple recipe now uses gold nuggets instead of ingots. * The enchanted golden apple recipe has been removed; they are now created on an enchantment table or by combining a golden apple with a bottle o’enchanting. * Enchanted golden apples have less powerful effects. * Snowballs and arrows impacting an unsupported underminable block can cause it to fall. * Bottles o’enchanting are created by enchanting a bottle of water; this makes it possible to store and trade experience. * Unarmed zombies only break through wooden gates if they are targeting a player. * Cudgels and clubs are now listed in item_reach.txt. * Fixed bug that allowed undead to catch fire from sunlight while it was snowing. * Fixed bug that allowed undead to catch fire from sunlight while it was raining and they were under glass. * Disconnection penalty countdowns removed. * /ground command added to rescue players that are stuck bouncing between floor and ceiling. * Nether gravel has been added; it has a chance of dropping flint, gold nuggets and quartz shards. * Witherwood bushes now appear in the Nether; touching them can cause a wither effect. * Butchering enchantment added for knives; it increases meat drops. * Progression of time in the Nether and The End is independent of the surface world; sleeping no longer advances time in those worlds. * Mob spawning further decreased during blue moons. * Blue moon is slightly bluer in appearance. * Fixed bug that caused player’s health to drop to three hearts when returning from The End. * Fixed bug that caused rendering problem during Ender Dragon death animation. * Zombie pigmen move to and pick up most golden items. * Blazes are more formidable and can only be damaged by enchanted weapons. * Fixed bug that prevented netherstalks from appearing in strongholds. * Adjustments made to triggering of oven sizzle sound. * Ridden horses take more damage from falls. * Glitchy block damage texture when looking straight down bug fixed. * Attempt made at fixing the entity duplication bug; hopefully it is fixed. * Mobs are now prevented from attacking through falling blocks. * Fixed bug that was causing rapid hunger while in bed. R104 – January 23, 2015 * Zombies take 16× longer to break down wooden doors. * Unarmed zombies can break through trapdoors and wooden gates. * New reference file commands.txt added. * Safer reconnections for players who disconnected from bed. * Chickens drop fewer feathers. * Vanilla 1.6.4 rendering is now available to try for players who experience block rendering problems. * Fixed bug that sometimes prevented players from placing a block they were very close to but not touching. R103 – January 21, 2015 * Snowballs can only be formed by player harvesting or crafting. * Dropping full snow blocks or ice blocks into lava results in cobblestone or obsidian. * Improvement made to elimination of dark areas underwater. * A number of other undisclosed changes. R102 – January 20, 2015 * Fortune enchantment for fishing rods is now called Luring. * Zombie digging AI costs even less CPU now. * Falling on hard surfaces causes more damage. * Placing a full snow block or ice block into lava now produces cobblestone or obsidian. * Oak saplings can grow in extreme hills biome. * Spruce trees are generated in snowy plains and mountains instead of oaks. * Bone meal cannot be applied to saplings that are placed in unsuitable biomes. * Adjustments made to block placing that will hopefully fix player-stuck-in-placed-block glitches. * Falling asleep in bed starts 2 hours later (9 PM). * Players can disconnect from beds without penalty. * Disconnection penalties re-worked and strict-disconnection-penalties no longer has any effect. R101 – January 14, 2015 * Other nearby players can now hear block hitting sounds. * Fixed bug that was causing RNG problems. * Zombie digging is less CPU intensive. * Refinements made to tournament code. R100 – January 12, 2015 * Horses have a chance of rearing and throwing their riders when hit by melee attacks. * Reduced rate of hostile mob spawning in Nether. * Untamed wolves become hostile to players during blood moons. * Wolves have been given a 5 second taming cooldown. * Taming wolves is now more dangerous; % success is based on player level and they may become hostile. * Spider pathfinding made more efficient. * Decaying leaf blocks now trigger undermining. R99 – January 7, 2015 * Dead players no longer receive disconnection penalties. * Performance log added for dedicated servers. * Saplings and manure can be burned as fuel. * Endermen can trigger block undermining. * Bow drawing animation is now visible to other players. * Fixed bug that allowed unarmed starving players to suffer hand damage when striking. * Wolves and dire wolves can now spawn in snowy plains and mountains. * Most mobs no longer take damage from snowballs but are still knocked back by them. * Magma cubes take extra damage from snowballs and have a steam effect. * Item protein and phytonutrient levels added to food_values.txt reference file. * Snowmen take less damage from arrows. * Fixed bug that allowed skeletons to shoot arrows up through solid blocks. * Burning zombies now have a tendency to move to the base of player-occupied trees. * Melee mobs are more likely to target the horse a player is riding. * Horse-mounted players cannot pick up items from the ground beneath them. * Every fourth blood moon is now a blue moon; mob spawning is minimal and animals spawn during the night. * Time forwarding is disabled in short duration tournaments. * Players with the Cannot Drink curse are now able to drink a bottle o’disenchanting. R98 – December 31, 2014 * Silver bonus vs undead decreased from +100% to +50%. * Some deep mobs can now appear on the surface during blood moons (ghouls in all biomes, wights in frigid biomes, and shadows in deserts). * Pigmen and wither skeletons now wield and drop poor quality weapons. * Fixed bug that sometimes prevented the extinguishing of fire near netherrack. * Right clicking a horse that you have leashed will now unleash the horse. * Players can now reconnect within 30 seconds of disconnecting. * Netherwarts grow more slowly and only in the Nether. * Bottles of water can be used to douse flames. * Added recipe for saddles. * Changed recipes for compasses and clocks. * Tracking distance of spiders reduced. * Last of the villager trading stacksize violations fixed. * Cacti only grow in desert biomes and to a randomized maximum height (1 to 3). * Zombies and ghouls can no longer drop valuables from the gravel they dig. R97 – December 24, 2014 * Zombie AI tweak. * Decreased chance of unarmed hand damage (now 1 in 8). * Unarmed players with half a heart or no food energy can still hit and knock back entities but cause no damage. * Players cannot fall asleep during blood moons. * Newline characters in reference files are now appropriate to the OS. * Increased maximum mob density during full moons and blood moons. * Additional tournament coding. R96 – December 23, 2014 * Reduced spawning frequency of spiders (the regular black ones). * Player now has a chance of suffering hand damage when attacking mobs without a tool, weapon, stick or bone in hand. * Overly rapid attacks no longer cause overly rapid item decay. * A minimum spawn rate is now enforced during blood moons. * Thorn enchantment error message should no longer appear in multiplayer games. R95 – December 21, 2014 * Leaf blocks have no chance of dropping items if they have been placed. * Oak leaves located in jungle biomes drop oranges instead of apples. * Jungle leaves have a chance of dropping bananas. * Fixed bug that prevented blocks from being replaced when they had no block beneath them. * Added craving information to malnourishment effect boxes. * Cocoa pods no longer use collision detection when being placed (was sometimes preventing placement). * Fixed bug that was causing glitchy damage progression of blocks on remote clients. R94 – December 18, 2014 * Malnourishment has been simplified, it is now based on consumption of meat / dairy and fruit / vegetables. * Fixed bug that allowed “out of depth” mob spawners in dungeons. * Attempting to tame a wolf now consumes bones. * Increased the damage of arrows shot by dispensers. * Items dropped from a broken furnace now retain their quality. * Increased stack limit of redstone blocks and solid metal blocks from 1 to 4. * Decreased frequency of wood spider spawning (halved). * Decreased health of wood spiders from 8 to 6. * Fixed bug that allowed ongoing spawning of ocelots in jungle biomes. * Fixed bug that prevented some mobs from attacking their targets when being very close to them. * Doubled the durability of all armors. * Fixed bug that allowed players with the Cannot Wear Armor curse to don armor via shift clicking. * Fixed bug that prevented procession of moon phases. * The last full moon of every month is now a blood moon. * Surface mob spawning rate is now affected by moon phase (-50% new moon, +50% full moon, +100% blood moon). * First full moon doesn't come until day 8 now. * New tournament mode added (more to be announced on this). R93 – December 16, 2014 * Adjustments made to mob spawning (again). * All seeds except for netherstalk provide essential fats. * Eggs are no longer a source of essential fats (might change my mind on this). * Pumpkin seeds no longer provide protein. * Essential nutrients are now listed in the food_values.txt reference file. * Burp sound added for eating cake. * Explosions are more destructive to low-hardness blocks. * Improved spawning of wide entities (spiders) in confined areas and tunnels. R92 – December 15, 2014 * Adjustments made to mob spawning. * Zombies no longer call for reinforcements. * XP orbs no longer hiss when coming into contact with lava. * Hellhound despawning issue fixed. R91 – December 14, 2014 * New ice cream icon. * Recipe added: pumpkin + bowl of water → pumpkin soup. * “Strict” disconnection penalties option added to server.properties. R90 – December 13, 2014 * Fixed bug that prevented items from retaining their quality when the chest that contained them was broken. * Fixed a number of issues surrounding malnourishment. R89 – December 13, 2014 * Improved behavior of arrows passing through lava. * Players can eventually become malnourished if they don’t eat a balanced diet (see Malnourishment for more details). * Sticks and bones have a small chance of breaking when used to attack enemies (bones have less chance of breaking than sticks). R88 – December 10, 2014 * Slight reduction in the illumination provided by lava. * Adjusted stack limits for thin snow (now 32) and snow slabs (now 8). * Four snow slabs on the crafting matrix no longer produce one snow slab. * Added crafting particles (viewable by other players). * Fixed a bug that was preventing high level players from repairing poor quality items by combination. * Poison no longer damages armor. * Adjustments made to mob spawning and despawning. * New command /chunks added for listing number of chunks loaded (relevant in multiplayer). * Tracking distance of wood spiders halved when they are in sunlit areas. * Black widow experience increased from 5 to 8. * Fixed bug that was causing mattocks to decay at same rate as hoes. R87 – ? No info available R86 – ? No info available R85 – ? No info available R84 – September 14, 2014 * Soul Sand falls like regular sand. * Netherstalks grow more slowly. * Tilled earth cannot be dampened in Nether. * Curses now transfer correctly between worlds. * Runegates work better in Nether. * Adjustments made to time forwarding (less lag when moving between worlds). * Grace period added for portal teleports; player cannot be targetted or attack for a few seconds. * Pig Zombies have a smaller aggro radius when not angered. * Spawn frequency of Pig Zombies reduced. * Tools and weapons have a larger effect on reach. * Harvesting enchantment added for hoes, mattocks and scythes (increased crop yield). * Piercing enchantment added for pickaxes (armor-negating effect). * Disarming enchantment added for swords. * Quickness, Accuracy and Poison enchantments added for bows. * Bows can now receive the Unbreaking enchantment. * Mobs often drop low-quality tools instead of average quality. * Auto-switch on item breaking has been removed. * More files added to the reference folder: armor_protection.txt, enchantments.txt and material_max_quality.txt'.' R83 – September 3, 2014 * Metal ore block to ingot stack size violation fixed. * Mob spawner farming prevention measures put in place. * The Unbreaking enchantment now applies to pickaxes, war hammers and solid metal armors. * War hammers can no longer receive the Silk Touch enchantment. * The Infinity enchantment has been changed; it now provides 100% arrow recovery instead. * Minor enchantment table glitch fixed. * Adjustments made to enchantment experience costs. * Item burn times and heat levels now provided in reference folder. * Slimes don’t drown. * Item quality now works properly in multiplayer games. * Higher quality levels allowed for mithril bows. * Fixed silver arrows not being able to hit Wights. * Boats no longer fit in clay ovens. * Tiny slimes can harm player. * Reach of large slimes reduced. * Magma cubes can set player on fire. * Flint & steel repair crash fixed. * Pig zombies are always hostile to players. * Obsidian can only be created from full, non-flowing lava blocks. R82 – August 28, 2014 * Fixed the middle mouse button crash in multiplayer games. * Slimes can jump while in water. R81 – August 27, 2014 * Witches can now place curses on players; these curses persist until the witch is killed or the player drinks a bottle o’ disenchanting. * Using Ender Eyes to find fortresses has been fixed. * X-Ray vision glitch fixed. * Ingestion of items stops immediately when player submerges and potions cannot be drunk underwater. * Player cannot eat filling (satiating) foods while fully satiated. * Two new foods added: Cream of Mushroom Soup and Cream of Vegetable Soup. * Knives for all metal types have been added. * Flint knives have been made more relevant; knives are better than daggers at harvesting but do less damage. * Quality levels have been added for tools and armor. * Middle mouse button can be used to drop items from inventory GUIs. * Runestone names have been added. * Hellhounds and fire elementals avoid pathing through water. * Wet wolf texture glitch fixed. * Various block and item information is written to files in the /reference directory on game startup. * Enhanced tooltips. * Other goodies. R80 – August 9, 2014 * Empty water bottles can be filled from flowing water. * Eating red mushrooms causes vision distortions (try that on an Oculus Rift). * Adjustments made for swimming in waterfalls. * Ghouls can now dig through blocks. * Witches are able to see through the eyes of bats and can summon wolf allies. * Players can no longer swim up waterfalls (watch out for undercurrents!). * Black widow spiders have been added to jungle biomes (they are rare). * Large numbers of mobs on the surface should no longer prevent mobs from spawning underground. * Nutrition and satiation values of food are now displayed in extended tooltips. * Blocks of solid lapis lazuli no longer drop as cobblestone when exploded. R79 – ? No info available R78 – June 21, 2014 * Fixes the horse speed problem noted by Armagedon100. * Explosions have been altered so that insubstantial blocks such as tall grass and flowers no longer shield entities from explosion damage. R77 – June 20, 2014 * Fewer horses and wolves spawned during world / chunk generation. * Falling blocks break torches and flowers. * Cows have been given more health. * Hoppers can no longer extract items from strongboxes. R76 – June 17, 2014 * Bottles o’ Disenchanting have been added (water bottle + netherwart + coal). * Gravel blocks now have a chance of dropping obsidian shards. * Squid no longer drop XP orbs and can paralyze players on contact. * Paralysis / movement slowdown effects now interfere with ability to swim. * Main anvil repair function has been rewritten (be vigilant). R75 – June 15, 2014 * Moving through runegates no longer causes amnesia. * The baking bread achievement now triggers correctly. * Blight can now affect crops in fully-lit areas, but at a decreased frequency. * Stem crops have a small chance of dying each time they bear fruit. * Saplings now have some restrictions on which biomes they can grow in. * Unequipped zombies can now dig through clay, albeit slowly. * Livestock can drink from filled cauldrons as long as the top of the cauldron is below their eye level. * Water bottles and bowls of water can be poured into cauldrons to partially fill them. * Empty buckets can be filled from a cauldron that is full of water. R74 – June 13, 2014 * Mobs have even fewer drops when killed by massive fall damage. * Runestones and runegates have been added. R73 – June 11, 2014 * Fixed a bug regarding infinite arrows. * Fixed a bug regarding fluid dispensers. * Fallen players now recover ⅓ of their XPs instead of ½. R72 – June 10, 2014 * Changed the behavior of buckets (they can no longer move liquid source blocks). R71 – June 10, 2014 * Experience values adjusted for some mobs. * Skeletons can pick up bones to repair themselves. * Shadows regain health in dark areas. * Sticks now use same recipe as vanilla MC. * Creeper AI has been readjusted. R70 – ? No info available R69 – June 8, 2014 * Skeletons can no longer drown or take damage from cacti. * Iron golems can no longer despawn. * Enderman stare bug has been fixed. * Silk harvesting should work now. R68 – June 6, 2014 * Sprinting causes less hunger. * Boating causes more hunger. * Jumping while sprinting causes more hunger (this never worked before). * Hunger bar is now shown while in a boat. * Creeper AI enhancement. * Mobs drop fewer held items when not recently hit by a player. * Piston pushing sugar cane bug fixed. R67 – June 5, 2014 * Crafting stats have been fixed. * A new command /load has been added; it shows the current processing load on the server. * Some performance monitoring is now done on the server and this info is logged. R66 – June 4, 2014 * Obsidian shards, arrows and fishing rods added (1 obsidian block ↔︎ 9 shards). * Raw chicken and rotten flesh now have a chance of poisoning the player, instead of hunger effect. * Arrows can be burned in furnaces and provide the same heat as sticks. * The relative damage of arrows is now shown in their tooltips. * Durability of mithril bows has been doubled (now 4× that of regular bows). * Players that disconnect almost immediately should no longer receive disconnection penalties. R65 – June 1, 2014 * Auto Use Mode no longer activates blocks. * New command /mem shows how much memory the server is using. * Players can now chat while crafting and from the respawn screen. * Players can look around using the mouse while chatting. * Undamaged carrot-on-a-stick items can be reverse crafted to obtain the fishing rod they were made with. * Mithril bows have been added; they have twice the durability of regular bows, can be repaired and add a +25% arrow velocity bonus. R64 – May 30, 2014 * Reverse crafting of arrows is back. * Bow bug fixed. * Void particle bug fixed. * Silverfish bug fixed. R63 – ? No info available R62 – May 27, 2014 * Added a /day command to display the age of the world. * Player dropped XP orbs can only be picked up by the player that dropped them. * Player can no longer perform automatic use actions while inventory screen is open. * Arrows can be reverse crafted to obtain whatever material was used for their arrowhead. * Torches no longer go poof when broken by starving players. R61 – May 22, 2014 * Players can right-click to momentarily pause Automatic Harvest Mode (AHM; useful for looking around while breaking a block). * AHM makes no distinction between dirt and grass blocks. * Emptied hotbar slots can be restocked without canceling AHM. * An Automatic Use Mode (AUM) has been added (activated by left-clicking while the RMB is held down). * Hellhounds are prevented from spawning in lit areas. * Enchantment books can be used on anvils. * Dispensers can now pick up water properly. * FOV reinstated for sprinting. * AI boost for creepers. * Shift + R uses a different render-refreshing method. * Deserts have separate weather conditions (can be sunny and clear while the other biomes are raining/thundering). * Tools can no longer be damaged from breaking portable blocks such as crafting tables, furnaces, anvils, etc. * Chests and strongboxes cannot be opened if there is a solid block directly above them. * Tamed wolves no longer bark incessantly at livestock. R60 – May 16, 2014 * Server scripts have been further developed and documented. * Automatic Harvest Mode has been streamlined. * Bonemeal related bugs have been fixed. * Arrow dispenser bug fixed. * Creeper AI adjustments. * Food value adjustments for bread and pumpkin pie. * Back polygons now always rendered for players (some custom models / skins were missing them). R59 – ? No info available R58 – ? No info available R57 – May 5, 2014 * A server-only version has been added (similar to minecraft_server.jar). * Keybindings added for run toggle (default: Tab) and zoom keys (default: Z). * A multitude of other, less important things that I can’t remember at the moment. R56 – May 1, 2014 * Adjustments to wood spider AI. * Spiders take less damage from falls. * Zombie damage increased slightly. * Torches aren’t generated in abandoned mines until a certain amount of time has passed. * Player can now enter video settings from the title screen without the game crashing. R55 – April 28, 2014 * Skeleton AI tweaks * Item frame disappearance bug has been fixed. R54 – April 26, 2014 * An installer for Mac OS X has been added. * Map extending works properly now. * Horse armor rendering fixed. * Remote players are now disconnected if they are running a different version of MITE than the server. * Backfaces of armor on zombies are now drawn. * Firing arrows at thin glass will cause it to break. * Unequipped zombies can break thin glass. * Zombies can dig to non-player targets. * Removing a torch from beneath a dirt block will no longer cause it to collapse. * Netherrack requires an iron pickaxe or better to be harvested. * Creeper AI and explosion damage adjustments have been made. R53 – April 23, 2014 * A dedicated server mode has been added. * Stone blocks now drop as cobblestone when harvested. * Blight appearance rate in crops is now determined by biome temperature and humidity. ** Ice Plains: 0% ** Taiga: 5% ** Extreme Hills: 40% ** Ocean: 50% ** Desert: 60% ** Forest: 70% ** Plains: 80% ** Swamp: 120% ** Jungle: 150% * The “Respawn” and “Title screen” buttons no longer become disabled when toggling fullscreen. R52 – April 21, 2014 * Zombie AI adjustments. * Horses drop beef when killed. * Furnaces drop themselves if they weren’t exploded. * Mob line-of-sight targeting adjustment; player cannot hide in a single stand of sugar cane now. * New food: salad (3 dandelions + empty bowl). * TNT destroys fewer blocks now. * Better syncing of explosion-thrown items between server and client. * Boat movement can be slowed by pressing the down arrow key. * Changes to snow block crafting; four thin snow blocks can be combined to form a snow slab, two snow slabs can be combined to form a full snow block. R51 – April 18, 2014 * Boat sounds added. * Player has more control now over where they move to when disembarking a boat. * Better position syncing between server and client for boats. * Crop growth rates adjusted. * Biome temperature adjustments. * Chains can now be crafted back into nuggets. * Unequipped zombies can now dig through cloth, sponge, mycelium and hay blocks. * Error message reported by FRANKTYMNCR fixed. * Leashes weren’t working properly before, fixed. R50 – April 14, 2014 * Collapsing dungeon ceilings fixed. * Minor issues with strongboxes resolved. * Baking potatoes no longer provides XPs. * 3rd person camera views (F5) reinstated. * Dropped items no longer take damage from cacti. * Explosion issue reported by UsamahJundiA has been fixed. * Lakes appearing in swamps are now classified as “swamp river” biomes. * Max stack size for pumpkins and melons increased from 4 to 8. R49 – April 12, 2014 * AI tweak for arachnids. * Falling blocks now make a sound on landing. * Lakes appearing in jungles are now classified as “jungle river” biomes. * Emerald and diamond blocks (solid blocks not ore) drop 9 shards when exploded. * Unsupported sand blocks (sometimes created during terrain generation) fall when stepped on. * Villages have been brought back into the game; they only appear once the world has reached a certain age and only when certain gathering and crafting prerequisites have been met. R48 – April 11, 2014 * Player is now locked in 1st person view * Dropped items and XP orbs are visible from further away * Fall mechanics have been improved and snow depth is taken into account when calculating fall damage ** 100% for sponge. ** 80% for wool and snow blocks. ** 60% for beds and leaves. ** 40% for sand, tilled soil, hay and mushroom cap. ** 20% for dirt, grass, tall grass, dead bushes, crops and saplings. ** Thin snow will provide 10% cushioning per layer of depth. * More efficient random ticking for leaf and vine blocks (may improve performance on slow machines). * Particle effects added for manure fertilization of tilled soil. * Raw meat can be cooked in fire blocks (but don’t leave it in for too long). * A continuous harvest mode has been added; it can be entered by right-clicking while harvesting a block. * Mob spawn rate outdoors at night has been further reduced. * Wood spiders can now move through leaf blocks. * Dead bushes have a small chance of dropping sticks. * Log blocks drop 1-2 sticks when exploded. * Explosions can cause nearby animals to panic. * Some items are immune to explosion, such as nuggets, ingots and redstone powder. * Explosions now throw debris (block drops and dropped items) away from their point of origin. * Explosion damage is applied to dropped tools, weapons, armor and other damageable items instead of destroying them outright. R47 – April 4, 2014 * Two new biomes Jungle River and Swamp River have been added. * Player’s melee damage is halved while they are suspended in water or lava. * Accuracy with bow and thrown projectiles is reduced for entities suspended in water or lava. * The new swimming mechanics introduced in R46 are still in effect but are now less pronounced. * Click pausing during crafting progress has been removed. * The block responsible for arresting an entity’s fall is now correctly determined even when the entity is slightly off the edge of the block (this allows for more accurate fall damage calculations). R46 – April 3, 2014 * Swinging now interferes with swimming. * Pulling back on a bow while swimming causes you to sink. * Mushroom cap blocks now have 50% fall cushioning. * MITE version discrepancy detection has been added for multiplayer games. * Accuracy when throwing snowballs or eggs has been reduced, and increases with levels gained. * An installer has been added for Windows users. R45 – April 1, 2014 * Skeleton AI and ranged attack enhancements. * Skeleton archer damage is capped at 2.5 hearts if they are firing flint arrows from an unenchanted bow. * Villager zombies are more likely to be equipped with farming implements. * Random chests now have a wider and more appropriate range of contents. * A new sub-biome Desert River has been added; it has a higher temperature than the regular river biome. R44 – March 30, 2014 * Sugar cane growth rate is now correctly governed by local biome. ** Taiga: no growth ** Ocean: 72 days ** River: 67 days ** Forest: 42 days ** Plains: 33 days ** Swamp: 31 days ** Desert: 21 days * A minimum render distance for living entities has been put in place, so you can see chickens and especially baby chickens from further away. * Mycelium can be created by planting a brown mushroom on a tilled earth block that is damp and has been fertilized with manure (the brown mushroom will convert the block to mycelium in half a day or so; you can use bowls / buckets of water to dampen farmland directly if you want). * Brown mushrooms can only become giant-sized while on mycelium, and may do this on their own without bone meal fertilization. * Mycelium gradually produces brown mushrooms over time and can be harvested and transplanted using a shovel or mattock. * Red mushrooms require partial sunlight and partial shade, and grow on regular grass blocks. R43 – March 28, 2014 * Swimming now adds hunger. * Helmets on skeletons and zombies no longer break apart from sun exposure. * Mushroom Islands and mooshrooms have gone to the same place as baby zombies. * Some parts of livestock AI have been applied to horses, so they will now avoid predators, get out of water and seek shelter from rain. R42 – March 26, 2014 * Repairs the pumpkin head bug. R41 – March 26, 2014 * Fixes a small but embarrassing bug that can cause the game to slip into peaceful mode, which is anathema to this mod. R40 – March 26, 2014 * More work on zombie mob AI. * Spider spawn rate has been reduced. * Zombies will now eat your dropped meat items at a rate of one every 20 seconds instead of all at once. * The game is now more capable of finding a suitable spawn location near your bed. R39 – ? No info available R38 – ? No info available R37 – March 24, 2014 * It is now possible to make fishing rods with flint hooks. * Emeralds can be used to craft enchantment tables; they have less enchanting power than their diamond counterparts. * The inventory bug has been fixed. * More AI adjustments for mobs. R36 – March 23, 2014 * A crafting exploit involving snow has been fixed. * Bones now yield only 1 bone meal instead of 3. R35 – March 21, 2014 * Slightly fewer wolves and dire wolves in Taiga biomes. * Snowballs do extra damage to fire elementals and have a chance of extinguishing burning entities. * Snowballs can be thrown at fires to put them out. * Villagers will now go indoors or seek other shelter when it is raining. * Spiders are more peaceful during the day, unless you have harmed them (be careful, they can still turn aggressive in shadowy areas). R34 – March 20, 2014 * Boots of Free Action have been added (they negate movement slowing by 20% per level of enchantment). * Fishing rods now have the metal type of their hooks displayed in their tooltip windows. * Creepers now have a chance of exploding if they die while burning. * A number of other minor changes / adjustments that I won’t bother mentioning. R33 – March 19, 2014 * This release makes some changes to cocoa and cocoa farming: ** Cocoa pods now drop 1 or 2 cocoa powders (50 / 50 chance) ** Cocoa pods can only be planted on jungle trees directly below jungle leaf blocks or another cocoa pod, and can only be planted a certain distance down the trunk (you’ll be able to plant up to 3 rows of them). ** Cocoa pods cannot be planted on jungle trees that you have artificially built yourself. * Creeper explosions have been changed. They do not destroy as many blocks now so you’ll get fewer resources from them. The health damaging effects of their explosions are the same as before. * A handful of other minor changes were made but those are the two main things. R32 – March 18, 2014 * Tall grass has a slightly higher chance of dropping seeds when harvested. * Mobs have only a 25% chance of dropping their held items, unless they were recently hit or picked up their held item (in which case they will drop it 100% of the time). * Burning mobs are less likely to set their surroundings on fire. * Mob spawn rate in the outdoors at night time has been reduced by 50%. * Skeleton archers do 2 hearts of damage on average. * This release also contains new protection values for armors, as follows: ** Full suit leather: 4 shields ** Full suit copper / silver / gold / rusted iron chain: 4.5 shields ** Full suit iron chain: 5 shields ** Full suit mithril chain: 6 shields ** Full suit adamantium chain: 7 shields ** Full suit copper / silver / gold / rusted iron plate: 6 shields ** Full suit iron plate: 7 shields ** Full suit mithril plate: 8 shields ** Full suit adamantium plate: 9 shields * You can mix and match armor types on different body locations, as always. The numbers above are provided for reference. R31 – March 17, 2014 * Reduced wood spider poison by 25% and skeleton archer damage by 50% (they will now do 1.5 hearts damage on average to an unarmored player). I may increase this to 2 hearts in the future but that’s what it is for now. * Creeper spawns have been reduced in the outdoors during the night because there often tended to be an excessive number of them when morning came. R30 – March 27, 2014 No info available R29 – ? No info available R28 – ? No info available R27 – March 17, 2014 No info available R26 – March 16, 2014 * You can now burn paper, books, bows, fishing rods in ovens / furnaces. * Some changes to cave generation. R25 – ? No info available R24 – March 14, 2014 * Cobblestone and mossy cobblestone are now regular, non-falling blocks. R23 – March 13, 2014 * Fixed the crash when you try to break a minecart with a chest. R22 – ? No info available R21 – ? No info available R20 – ? No info available R19 – ? No info available R18 – ? No info available R17 – ? No info available R16 – ? No info available R15 – ? No info available R14 – ? No info available R13 – ? No info available R12 – ? No info available R11 – ? No info available R10 – ? No info available R9 – ? No info available R8 – ? No info available R7 – ? No info available R6 – ? No info available R5 – ? No info available R4 – ? No info available R3 – ? No info available R2 – ? No info available R1 – ? No info available